


Besos de lluvia

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin calculaba que tardarían una media hora en regresar a casa.</p><p>La lluvia sería más rápida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos de lluvia

Rin sabía que iba a llover.

En realidad, no lo sabía él, sino Haruka; pero había presenciado suficientes resfriados del joven como para poder permitirse ignorar la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando olfateó el aire al salir del restaurante, en el ligero temblor de sus párpados al cerrarse mientras una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujaba en su rostro.

Rin calculaba que tardarían casi media hora en regresar a casa caminando; el transporte público no era una opción. La tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos sería más rápida.

Haruka la estaba esperando.

—Quiero nadar —anunció, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo gris, sus dedos presionando la mano de Rin.

—Va a llover —Rin tiró de él para que aligerase el paso, sin mucho éxito. Tampoco lo esperaba—. Eh, venga, no me apetece pasar la noche cuidándote.

Le cayó una gota en la nariz mientras Haruka apartaba la mirada de las nubes. Dos más en la frente, y por fin una acarició la mejilla de Haruka.

—No me hace falta —replicó, echando a andar de nuevo sin la mayor prisa.

Pese a que Rin seguía teniendo su mano bien asegurada entre sus dedos, lo miraba frecuentemente; Haruka cerraba los ojos cada pocos segundos y Rin no quería que tropezase, pese a que la parte más racional de su ser opinaba que era lo más lógico.

Y también… también porque, conforme las gotas tímidas se convertían en una lluvia cada vez más fuerte, más complicado se hacía apartar la mirada de Haruka. Su cabello negro se oscurecía aún más, una palidez que probablemente presagiaba una noche no muy tranquila destacando como un lienzo en blanco en el que alguien había pintado dos cielos.

Pese a la fascinación de Haruka por la lluvia, en ocasiones era él quien tenía que tirar de Rin. Otras se quedaba observándolo a él en lugar de al cielo, y entonces Rin obligaba a su mirada a fijarse en algo diferente al ser que, por obra de algún milagro –o muchos–, seguía a su lado, mirándolo con los ojos tan abiertos como cuando era un niño huraño y gruñón, compartiendo su vida con él.

La ropa de ambos estaba empapada cuando un coche pasó a más velocidad de la permitida y los roció al pasar sobre un charco, pero eso no impidió que ese momento, estirado en sonrisas escondidas y caricias en el dorso de la mano, se rompiera con una ristra de blasfemias de Rin. El joven se dejó arrastrar por Haruka por el paso de peatones, dejando de maldecir los automóviles sólo cuando sintió un beso tan suave que perfectamente podría haber sido de la propia lluvia.

El impulso de sermonear a Haruka por hacer eso en público, demasiado enraizado en los últimos años, se disolvió cuando Rin se dio cuenta de que la calle estaba desierta. Por supuesto; la gente normal se refugiaba en lugares techados cuando llovía.

—A este paso vamos a coger una pulmonía —protestó.

El siguiente beso aterrizó en sus labios.

—Entonces, entremos en calor —la mano libre de Haruka se enredó en su pelo mojado; el joven apoyó la frente en la de Rin, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

La propuesta encendió algo dolorosamente familiar en el estómago de Rin.

En lugar de la rotunda negativa que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente hubiese formulado, sin embargo, Rin se encontró pensando en alguna manera de llevar a cabo la sugerencia de su novio sin tener que afrontar ninguna consecuencia. Calculaba que, si se daban prisa, llegarían a su apartamento en unos quince minutos.

Demasiado tiempo.

—Ven aquí —murmuró, desenredándose de la presa de Haruka y tirando de él; era una imprudencia, y si salía mal su imagen pública se vería reducida a la de dos degenerados con fetiches extravagantes, pero todo eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando se vio arrinconado entre Haruka y la pared del callejón—. Guau —exhaló—. ¿Por esto tenías tantas ganas de terminar? —inquirió.

Haruka torció el gesto.

—Kisumi habla demasiado —aclaró, y Rin rio antes de besarlo, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

Cuando se apartó para tomar aire, parte de los irises de Haruka estaban ocultos tras sus párpados, diminutas gotas de lluvia atrapadas en sus pestañas. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados, expectantes, y Rin se hundió de nuevo en ellos, decidido a no apartarse hasta que estuviesen rojos e hinchados.

Se estremeció cuando una mano se coló bajo su suéter; no porque no lo esperase, sino porque no estaba fría como creía. Suspiró contra la boca de Haruka, apoyando las manos en sus nalgas para atraerlo aún más hacia sí, como si no estuviesen ya pegados.

La fricción de sus caderas, sin embargo, dejó de consistir en roces accidentales. Rin echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta darse con la pared de ladrillo, intentando controlar su respiración. Los sonidos que Haruka cada vez era menos capaz de reprimir no ayudaban exactamente.

—Quiero dibujarte —declaró Haruka entonces, un comentario tan arbitrario que hubiese hecho reír a Rin si le quedase aire para ello. En su lugar, un jadeo tembloroso abandonó sus labios.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, bajando la mirada del parche de cielo visible entre los edificios que delimitaban el callejón.

—Ahora no puedo —replicó Haruka, frustrado, colocándole un mechón rojo tras la oreja. Esa misma mano bajó por el pecho de Rin, el estómago, hasta quedarse atrancada en el botón de sus pantalones—. Pero quiero.

Rin sonrió, desabrochando los pantalones  de su novio. Resopló al notar la textura de su bañador con los nudillos.

—¿Otra vez?

—La lluvia es agua —dijo simplemente su novio. Si para él era explicación suficiente, para Rin también debería bastar. Y lo hacía, al menos a medias. Rin apoyó la frente en el hombro de Haruka cuando notó sus dedos tamborilear entre sus piernas, como una araña descoordinada—. ¿Me dejarás dibujarte?

Sonaba tan compuesto, como si apenas segundos antes no hubiese estado intentando contener gruñidos y jadeos, que Rin movió la mano a lo largo de su miembro con cierta brusquedad por el mero placer de convertir el final de la pregunta en un gemido que se ahogó en su pelo, los dedos que aún estaban en su pecho arañando la piel mientras se cerraban en un puño.

—Sólo si duras más que yo —susurró Rin en su oído.

—¿Podré dibujarte _como quiera_?

Rin no dudó.

—Sí.

No necesitó mirarlo para imaginar la expresión decidida de Haruka. Sí escuchó cómo su respiración se aceleraba, se hacía ruidosa; y pudo sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se movía al compás de su mano.

Lo cual no era, en absoluto, una buena distracción de lo que le estaba haciendo a Rin. Seguía lloviendo, y no había rastro de peatones, pero hubiera sido difícil que Rin se diese cuenta aun en el caso de que los hubiera. Haruka era condenadamente bueno con las manos, y la experiencia le había enseñado a jugar sucio.

No es que Rin tuviese problemas con hacer trampas, tampoco, pero resultaba difícil recordarlo cuando Haruka era lo único que sus sentidos podían percibir. Gruñó, hundiendo los dientes en el punto en que el cuello de Haruka se fundía con su hombro, y la especie de ronroneo del joven se transmitió por su piel, vagamente consciente de que él también se estremecía mientras sus dedos se manchaban y las piernas de Haruka perdían fuerza durante unos segundos.

Rin agradeció estar apoyado en el muro; temblaba todo él, aunque ni siquiera podía recordar, en ese momento, lo que significaba tener frío.

 

 

 

Haruka pasó menos tiempo del habitual en la ducha. Quizá porque estaba cansado, quizá porque ya había pasado su tiempo diario en contacto con el agua. Cuando Rin, que se había bañado antes, entró al baño, lo encontró secándose el pelo, dispuesto a salir.

Rin retrocedió un paso cuando se percató de que su novio lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —por toda respuesta, Haruka tiró del cuello de su camiseta para mostrarle la huella de su dentadura—. Oh, lo siento.

—No pasa nada —Haruka salió del baño con ligereza—. Al menos puedo dibujarte.

—Que… —Rin tardó unos segundos en comprender de qué habla su novio; había estado flotando en su nube particular desde que habían salido del callejón—. ¡No, no puedes! ¡Has perdido! —le recordó, trotando para alcanzarlo.

Haruka se dirigió al dormitorio sin mirarlo.

—Tú has sido el primero —declaró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

—En tus sueños —Rin se sentó a su lado—. Has sido tú, cuando te he mordido.

—Y tú también.

—Eso ha sido des… —Rin concluyó la oración con un sonoro estornudo. Haruka contuvo la risa—. No me mires así. He ganado yo, así que me dibujarás otro día.

—Te has resfriado —comentó Haruka.

Rin resopló. Pese a que no se lo había esperado –era Haruka el propenso a resfriarse, gracias en parte su fobia a los paraguas y a las prendas de abrigo pesadas–, no podía negarlo, así que optó por tumbarse en el colchón de espaldas a su novio.

—Mañana no hay entrenamiento —comentó. Pese a que la contusión que embellecía la piel de Haruka tardaría más de un día en sanar –motivo por el que el joven estaba molesto–, Rin confiaba en que no llamase tanto la atención tras un día.

—Puedo dibujarte —sugirió Haruka. Rin notó cómo la cama se hundía tras él, y luego la suave presión de la cabeza del joven entre los omóplatos—. A menos que estés muy resfriado.

A menudo, Sousuke decía que Rin se dejaba mangonear sólo porque Haruka tenía una cara bonita. Lo cierto es que Rin terminaba siguiéndole la corriente aunque no estuviese mirándolo, así que quizá el problema fuese más grave que eso.

—No estaré resfriado —aseguró, dándose la vuelta hasta que encaró a Haruka—. Pero podríamos haber acabado arrestados si nos hubieran visto —agregó—, así que no pienso volver a salir contigo cuando llueva.

Una voz parecida a la de Sousuke le dijo que mentía.

Rin no se molestó en contradecirla. Abrazó a Haruka cuando el joven se acercó a él, dejándose arrullar por la lluvia repiqueteando en la ventana.


End file.
